Unfinished Memories
by gathers-no-moss
Summary: Their ending will never be written because they will never end.


**Title:** Unfinished Memories  
**Rating:** PG-13 (implied sex)  
**Warnings:** Spoilers through _The End_  
**Notes:** Written for 1sentence on livejournal.

For #26, the word Kate is supposed to have a strike through it. Also, beware excessive use of commas, semi-colons, and run-on sentences.

* * *

**Air: **

Her breath hitches and she sways, closing her eyes as his fingers dig into her arms and he responds in a broken voice that she never thought he could have, "we were never suppose to leave."

**Apples:**

"An apple a day doesn't keep the doctor away," he whispers teasingly against her throat, and she laughs at the corny line even as she pulls him in closer, naked skin against naked skin.

**Beginnings: **

Who knew the words, "Excuse me?," would have the power to change her entire world.

**Bugs:**

Kate's a tomboy and also lived in the jungle for three months, but she still hates spiders - a fact that has Jack teasing her for days after she shrieks for him to kill one in the bathroom.

**Coffee:**

Two weeks after her trial, they go out for that cup of coffee and talk for hours, finally going home to be with Aaron.

**Dark:**

Every night Jack checks underneath Aaron's bed and peeks into his closet before plugging in a night light to keep any monsters at bay.

**Despair:**

He averts his eyes from the scene before him, of Kate cradled in Sawyer arms, and thinks, i_'I should have known better._'/i

**Doors: **

Jack turned to face her as they lingered at the threshold, ducking to press a quick kiss to her lips before they followed friends and family into the forever after.

**Drink: **

On their first date, Jack spills red wine on her dress, but still gets to kiss her good night at the front door.

**Duty: **

Jack sacrifices his life for the island; Kate sacrifices her heart.

**Earth:**

Kate sometimes wonders how the world can still exist without Jack Shepard in it.

**End:**

Their ending will never be written, because they will never end.

**Fall: **

Kate doesn't think; just takes a deep breath and jumps as Jack's last words echo through her mind.

**Fire:**

The fire burns brightly as they introduce themselves with a laugh and a shy smile.

**Flexible:**

When Jack asks, "Are you with me on this?," and flashes her a quick and hopeful grin, Kate pushes her own fears and heartache aside to have his back – just like always.

**Flying:**

As flight '316' starts to experience turbulence, Kate cranes her head to catch a glimpse of Jack one more time; just in case it doesn't work.

**Food:**

Jack skims a finger between her breasts, leaving a trail of desire and chocolate sauce that he smothers with his lips.

**Foot: **

His body jerks and she giggles as her cold feet meet his shins so he retaliates by pressing his cold nose into the side of her neck.

**Grave: **

She owes him too much (needs him too much) to just leave him in the arms of The Others.

**Green: **

Jack can't help but be drawn to her as he peers through the foliage, trying to find a way to say he's sorry.

**Head: **

She nodded back at him without speaking, tears glistening in her eyes as she stared at him for what was perhaps the last time.

**Hollow:**

There's a hole in her heart that never truly goes away, that's never filled, even though she eventually finds the strength to move on.

**Honor:**

Kate doesn't understand the need Jack has to save the island and she doesn't believe that the world might end if it's destroyed, but what she does believe in is him.

**Hope:**

She falls asleep that night with a small smile on her face and Jack's words whispering through her, "We should all be able to start over."

**Light:**

As the light fully encases them, he leans over to whisper, "I'm sorry I made you wait."

**Lost:**

Jack stands on the edge of the bridge, closes his eyes, lifts his head toward the heavens and whispers, "Kate, forgive me."

**Metal:**

Her engagement ring stays hidden in a jewelry box, but sometimes she takes it out just to remind herself that Jack was real, and for a time, happiness was too.

**New:**

Parting her lips, she raised herself to cover his mouth with hers, drinking in the essence of him even as she tried to conquer the confusion swirling in the pit of her stomach.

**Old:**

The memory (feel) of their last kiss never fades, even as she surrenders her last breath.

**Peace:**

There's joy hovering around his eyes, that radiates off his skin and Kate knows this is a Jack finally at peace with himself.

**Poison: **

Kate only drugs the men she loves to save them.

**Pretty:**

His flashes end where they began; with Kate.

**Rain: **

The first time they make love, a thunderstorm swallows up the sounds of their moans and sighs.

**Regret:**

Kate has too many regrets to name, but meeting and falling in love with Jack isn't one of them.

**Roses:**

Kate wakes up the morning after their engagement to find a red rose propped on his pillow and a note that says, 'I love you.'

**Secrets: **

She wants his help opening the briefcase, but she isn't going to spill her reasons for needing what's inside.

**Snakes:**

They defeat the 'Man in Black' together.

**Snow:**

Jack follows the sounds of their laughter into the kitchen where every surface is covered in paper snowflakes, and it makes him smile knowing he has people waiting for him after a hard day at work.

**Solid:**

The glass wall is cool beneath his fingertips, but he swears he can feel the warmth of her touch through it.

**Spring:**

New life is just beginning to bloom when Hurley shows up, telling her they found Jack and she sinks to her knees, tears crawling down her cheeks, and almost begs him to take her back with him.

**Stable:**

The sway of the net only serves to press their bodies closer together as she fights to wrap an arm around his waist to grasp the gun.

**Strange: **

Jack feels drawn to this woman, who knows his name and looks at him like he's the love of her life.

**Summer:**

The sun is still high in the sky as Aaron and Jack run to the swings, pausing to pose for the camera in Kate's hands.

**Taboo: **

The day Aaron calls him daddy, Jack smiles, tickles him, and then pours himself a glass of whiskey.

**Ugly:**

Juliet and Jack are eating and laughing by the fire, which causes jealousy to rear it's ugly head, so she goes in search of the one person she knows won't turn her away.

**War:**

It didn't matter how much they loved each other, their destinies were always going to pull them in opposite directions.

**Water:**

"I'm sinking," she explains with a soft smile, and Jack thinks he's already given a piece of his heart to her.

**Welcome:**

Kate anchors herself to him and sobs, "I couldn't find you. I couldn't find you."

**Winter:**

Aaron ignored all the presents they'd bought him for Christmas and instead is having a ball playing with just the boxes and wrapping paper.

**Wood: **

When Jack falls in the bamboo field, he's almost certain he can hear her whispering in his ear, "I have always been with you."


End file.
